Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{4}{14}-6\dfrac{3}{14} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{4}{14}} - {6} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {6} + {\dfrac{4}{14}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{4}{14}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{1}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{1}{14}$